End users have more media and communications choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more online video services, more Internet traffic), and these trends are changing the media delivery landscape. Content delivery networks (CDNs) serve a large fraction of the Internet content today, including web objects (text, graphics, Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) and scripts), downloadable objects (media files, software, documents), applications (e-commerce, portals), live streaming media, on demand streaming media, and social networks. In a multi-CDN network, a CDN selector can be used for performing client request routing. However, determining the proper CDN network to route traffic can be problematic.